Here is Gone
by Guardian452X
Summary: An Alternate Version of season four's "Long Live the Queen" ... By the way my Ferret says Hi!
1. Chapter One

This is a different way "Long live the queen" in season four could have  
gone. Some of the dialogue comes from that episode. I double-spaced it  
because I wasn't sure how to make it so that the dialogue wouldn't get  
smashed up with the other sentences. I hope it works. Any way I hope you  
enjoy if not I'm sorry. My ferret Says Hi!  
  
Here is gone  
  
Charmed Alternate History  
"Long Live the Queen"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Phoebe had closed her eyes, tears kept coming and she opened them and let  
them out. She heard talking coming from out of the bathroom.  
"You Evil Son of a Bitch," the familiar voice of Paige said from outside  
the bathroom.  
Phoebe expected a witty comeback from him like "I can't help what my mother  
is," But he said nothing. Phoebe listened; it sounded like a tornado out  
there. Phoebe let out a small noise of fear. Her sisters and her husband  
were fighting, the two most important things to her.  
Piper began to speak to Phoebe,  
"Phoebe get out here and help us damn it!" She called.  
The tornado noise stopped and something bounced on the floor. Phoebe  
winced; she had no idea what was going on, who was winning and who was  
losing.  
Cole's low voice replied to them finally, "Don't make me kill you,"  
Phoebe heart skipped a beat for the fourth time in the last two hours. She  
listened more and she heard the sound of Leo's healing powers.  
Piper addressed Phoebe again, "You heard him he's going to kill us, Help  
us!"  
Phoebe cried harder, "Forgive me," She whispered.  
She opened the door and walked out slowly. She couldn't see Cole, but a  
swirling vortex of fragments. They pulled together to form Cole. She picked  
up a Crystal, which had been part of her sister's plan to vanquish Cole.  
She looked at it; everyone was looking at her. Piper once again turned Cole  
into fragments. Phoebe looked at the crystal and knew what she had to do.  
"Come on Phoebe," Paige yelled to her over the noise of Cole trying to  
reform himself.  
Phoebe lifted her arm in a throwing motion and hurled the crystal out the  
window. The window shattered along with Paige and Piper's hope that they  
could get Phoebe back.  
Phoebe turned towards them and lowered her head and said threateningly,  
"Get Out,"  
"Please Phoebe..." Piper cried.  
"Go!" She yelled snapping her head up.  
Paige, Piper and, Leo disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs there faces  
poignant.  
Cole reappeared soon after they were gone. He looked around, He saw Phoebe  
fall to the floor crying. He didn't know if he should go to her. After a  
few seconds of watching her he knelled next to her.  
"Phoebe?" He said trying to see her face, which was buried in her knees and  
arms.  
She looked at him, she saw the old Cole in them, worried, kind, and caring.  
He put his arms around her. She sank into them, he could feel his sleeve  
getting wet from her tears. He held her closer.  
"I love you," He said softly.  
"I love you too," She sniffled, "Pese dun weve e," She said between sobs.  
"What?" he asked with a small smile.  
"Please don weave me" she sniffled.  
Cole managed to understand, "I won't,"  
"No demons," she said clearly, "No Seer and no tonics" She wiped tears from  
her eyes.  
He instantly said, "Alright,"  
He picked her up and began to bring her to the couch. He set her down and  
then turned to grab tissues for her. He sat down next to her and handed her  
a Kleenex. She took it and wiped her eyes. Leaving her makeup in shambles.  
"I'll go grab you a blanket," He said walking towards the bedroom. He  
closed the door closed.  
"Seer," he said.  
She instantly appeared.  
"Yes?" She said blandly.  
"Phoebe's sisters came so you'll understand if we don't want to see anyone  
including you," Cole said quickly eager to get back to Phoebe.  
"Unless you call we will leave you alone," the seer responded.  
"Thanks," he said grabbing a blanket and heading out of the room to Phoebe,  
the seer disappeared.  
Piper cried into Leo's arms.  
"Why Leo... why is this happening?" Piper questioned.  
"I don't know Piper, But we'll figure it out," He replied.  
Paige watched Leo and Piper jealous that she had no one to hold her and  
tell her it was okay. She had tears streaming down her face too. She looked  
around the attic; she saw a stuffed animal close by and snatched it; She  
held it tightly.  
"Why does she choose Cole over us?" Paige said quietly, "What happened to  
him? He used to be good,"  
"The pull of evil harder for him to suppress evil I guess," Leo frowned,  
then he winced, "They're calling me," He looked up, were the Elders wear,  
his bosses.  
"Go," Piper said letting him go, "Maybe they have an idea,"  
He orbed away. Piper walked over to Paige then they held each other.  
"I love you Piper," Paige whispered.  
"I love you Paige," Piper responded, "Promise never to choose evil over me?  
Okay,"  
"You have to promise too," Paige replied.  
"Deal," Piper said.  
"Deal too" Paige agreed, "We should have had this talk much earlier, maybe  
Phoebe be here still,"  
Piper managed to give a smile, "If we get her back we will," 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
Cole sat next to Phoebe. She looked at him.  
"Cole... why is this so hard?" She said quietly.  
"I don't know," He admitted, "I don't even know how we got here, why were  
not still at the manor fighting evil,"  
"Yeah now we're the evil," Phoebe sighed, "The big bad,"  
"Yeah... Scary isn't it?" He replied.  
"I hate it," She blurted, "I wish we were normal humans married and about  
to have a child,"  
"The tonic..." He started.  
"No," She snapped, then she softened, "If I'm going to be evil it's going  
to be my choice,"  
"Alright," he agreed, "I won't force you, and I'll make sure the Seer  
doesn't too,"  
"Thank you," She responded, then she snuggled into him.  
There were a few minutes of silence. The source inside Cole knew that just  
a moment like this made him weaker. But he also knew there was nothing he  
could do, Without Phoebe, Cole's side would surface because of his  
suffering, and with her Cole would be close to his and Phoebe's love and  
he'd be weakened. But it did seem safer to keep her there. Cole was sad  
that Phoebe had to be this way, but secretly happy that she had chosen him,  
although he felt bad about that. The source part of him dulled the grief.  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes?" Cole replied.  
"Do you think our child's going to be a boy or girl?" She questioned.  
"The Seer said it'd be a boy," He answered.  
"I know, but maybe she's wrong, and I don't want to know what she thinks, I  
want to know what you think," Phoebe Said.  
"I think it should be a girl, but I don't care either way because I'm going  
to love them no matter what," Cole responded, "What do you think?"  
"I think... a girl, because you think it's going to be a girl," She smiled  
slightly, "and I'd say anything to contradict the Seer,"  
Cole laughed, "Don't like her I guess?"  
"Not at all," Phoebe replied.  
Piper sat in the middle of the attic on the floor. Her eyes were wide her  
cheeks tear stricken. But the tears had stopped. It had been hours and Leo  
hadn't returned. Paige was in her room. Piper wasn't sure if she was  
sleeping or crying. Today for them had been terrible. But Piper had managed  
to stay calm so far. She didn't know why. Leo appeared behind her.  
"Piper?" He called.  
She turned her head and said, "Leo, why were you gone so long?"  
"Lots of reasons, but before I share them I want to know how you are," He  
said slowly sitting next to her.  
"I don't know," She admitted, "I'm taking this fairly well all things  
considered,"  
"Do you know why?" He questioned.  
"I have a hunch," She sighed sadly, "I don't know if it's the real reason,  
of course I don't know what's real now,"  
"Tell me," he said touching her cheek lightly.  
"I know all of this is real, but I don't... I'm afraid to admit it to myself,  
Half of me believes I'm crazy and still in that hospital and Phoebe just  
became sane, like what they said about Prue. She got well and left, I just  
keep thinking this is a dream and soon Phoebe's going to come in as say,  
"Hey get up you lazy bum," but it's not but that doesn't stop me from  
thinking it, I've had dreams that things like this have happened. But then  
I wake up and it's all better. It never happened,"  
"I understand Piper," He held her closely.  
"I feel bad for not being hysterical with grief... but it's not like that,  
and that kills me, I don't understand why I can't be hysterical, and know  
what's real," She said.  
"You don't have to feel bad Piper, I don't know if this is comforting or  
not but soon you will,"  
Leo replied, then he kissed her, "I love you... If that helps,"  
Piper faked a smile, "I love you too."  
Paige sat on her bed, she had yet to get dressed for bed. She was to busy  
crying. She'd only known Phoebe for a few months and she already loved  
Phoebe like a sister, which she was. She knew it was harder for Piper to  
except that they lost Phoebe. Paige still had hope, but it was low. She  
even began to like Cole before he turned evil, not much... but a little. She  
had no hope for him.  
Phoebe and Cole were still on the couch, He had fallen asleep She couldn't  
sleep. She was too perplexed. Phoebe was still leaning into him. She tried  
to think of what the future of Cole and hers might be, they'd stay  
together, eventually have they're baby. Then they'd raise it to be evil, no  
extra special sports, the Seer would probably teach them school stuff.  
They'd never have any human friends. No going to see games or recitals.  
Cole would probably be gone a lot with rituals and stuff and she'd barely  
see him. He wouldn't play with his Child, unless it was something stupid  
like Demon training. But she had no idea what her role would be, so far it  
had been hanging around waiting for him, or killing some Demon who annoyed  
her.  
"My child's going to kill people, innocent people," She thought, it had  
occurred to her. She didn't want her child to be evil, but how could it not  
be? It wasn't for her to decide. They're had to be a way to stop that. She  
looked up at Cole, He looked so adorable when he slept. She wondered how he  
would feel to watch his child kill innocent people. Phoebe had to do  
something, for her Child's sake. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
Phoebe awoke the next morning. The window shades were open and it made her  
happy. She stretched. She looked next to her. Cole wasn't there.  
"He's probably off with some Demons," She thought.  
She got up and headed to the closet. She got dressed in regular old jeans  
and a black T-shirt with some random word on it. She put her hair up  
leaving her small amount of bangs down. Then she put on tennis shoes for no  
reason in particular. She charged out of the room angry that Cole had left.  
Then to her amazement the room had silly little decorations and Cole jumped  
up with a party hat on.  
"Surprise!" He yelled with a smile.  
She laughed, "Okay, What's the occasion?"  
"Um... you getting up?" He suggested.  
She laughed again, "What? How late did I sleep?"  
"Well, it is 11:30, and that's not too bad, but I just wanted to do  
something special for you," He replied then he sarcastically said, "Is that  
such a crime?"  
"No," She said with a grin, "You're an angel,"  
"Well I don't know about that, but I do have breakfast for you, I tried to  
make something but that didn't really work," He responded, "So I went out  
to get you something, and then I lost control of myself!" he gestured  
around the room. "Silly Wall-Mart it just has too much stuff."  
She walked up to him and said, "That's a very sill party hat,"  
"Yeah, Silly Wall-Mart, it has some really stupid stuff too," He shook his  
head.  
"Yeah," She nodded.  
Paige woke up to find the house extremely hot and with a yummy aroma, She  
knew what was up. Piper was cooking to keep her mind off Phoebe. She got up  
and threw on a red tank top and some jeans and sandals, and then she put  
her silky black hair into a ponytail. She walked down stairs and into the  
kitchen. She gasped. The room was filled to burst with cookies, muffins,  
donuts, and other interesting food products. Piper's head was barely  
visible over a mound of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Hi Paige," a determined Piper said, "Hungry? Take some of anything,"  
"Piper... what are you planning to do with this stuff, turn P3 into a  
bakery?" Paige said grabbing a brownie.  
"Okay I may of said anything but I meant breakfast type," She grabbed the  
brownie and handed Paige a blueberry muffin.  
Paige shrugged and bit into the muffin, Paige had to admit the muffin was  
exquisite and that if you're going to avoid a problem baking wasn't  
terribly bad. Except if it all got rotten, that would be a waste.  
"I am cooking because it keeps my mind off pressing matters," Piper said  
quickly.  
"Cooking great, but cooking for all of China, not so good!" Paige replied,  
"Well maybe if you really were going to give it to China," She added.  
"So how are you Paige sleep... at all?" Piper questioned eager to change the  
topic.  
"A little," Paige answered, "So did Leo ever get back?"  
"Yes," Piper responded quickly.  
"What he find out?" Paige asked.  
"That the Elders are insensitive bastards," Piper fumed while almost  
throwing pieces of cake onto a plate, "They want us to go fight a demon,  
and to get on track of our destiny,"  
"Our destiny? But what destiny is that without Phoebe?" Paige blurted.  
"I don't know," Piper said putting down a piece of cake gently.  
Paige looked at Piper and saw tears coming to her face.  
"Piper," Paige said getting up and going to Piper.  
"I don't understand why the Elders are so useless, they just think are  
lives are just about the fight, why don't they fight for once?" Piper  
cried, "I lost Prue and that was they're same attitude!" Piper then began  
to imitate the Elders, "Piper your sister died, hey go fight evil for us  
while your trying to grieve, and while your losing another sister go fight  
evil why don't ya?"  
"Yeah screw the Elders!" Paige said loudly in an attempt to make Piper feel  
better.  
"Paige I can't do this anymore, I can't be a witch, we've lost so much!  
Prue, Phoebe, Mom, I can't have a child, and" Piper quieted down when she  
said the last one afraid that Paige wouldn't understand, "Cole"  
"Cole?" Paige questioned, "Why him?"  
"Without magic he wouldn't be a demon, and we never would have had him as a  
problem," Piper told her, "Leo wouldn't be a white lighter and we could  
spend more time together,"  
"But he'd be dead, he was supposed to be dead in 1942, so magic helped you  
be with him, and without magic we never would have met and I'd still be a  
social worker without any big sister or a destiny," Paige said slowly,  
"You've gained some things,"  
"I know," Piper said, then she looked angrily at Paige, "I'm trying to rant  
so stop proving me wrong," Piper sniffled then started to cry harder.  
"Oh sorry," Paige replied, "Please Continue,"  
Phoebe and Cole were sitting at the table.  
"So what happened with the breakfast you were making," Phoebe questioned  
with a smile.  
"It turns out I can't cook," Cole admitted.  
"Oh come on even Leo knows how to cook," She said, then her smile faded at  
the mention of Leo, she looked down trying to avoid eye contact with Cole.  
"Phoebe?" He said trying to lean so he could see her face in full, "What's  
wrong?"  
"Nothing... Just Leo, I miss him," Then she looked at Cole, "Sorry, I just  
can't help it," she looked down again.  
"Well of course you miss him, what do you think I wouldn't know that? It's  
okay, truth is I kinda miss him too," Cole admitted.  
"Really?" She questioned looking up with a tiny grin.  
"Really," he replied.  
She got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. She sat in his lap,  
and he held her, then he began to spin the Chair around in circles.  
She giggled and said in her childish voice, "Your sillier then Wall-Mart,"  
"Really?" He questioned.  
"Really," She replied softly.  
They looked at each other lovingly, then they slowly kissed. Then she  
rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and spun from side to  
side contently. Within moments a small familiar sound came into the room.  
Cole frowned and opened his eyes a demon had shimmered into the room.  
Cole's look was filled with disappointment. Phoebe looked at the Demon,  
then she was disappointed too.  
"Sir, we need you in the underworld," The Demon said bluntly.  
Cole didn't answer but instead looked to Phoebe, she nodded regretfully.  
They stood up. Cole ignored the Demon still and ran over to grab yet  
another thing he'd gotten from Wall-Mart.  
"I saw this and I thought of you," he said with a little sad grin, "Well,  
everything reminds me of you but still, it's for you,"  
She took it with a return sad grin, then she hugged him and said, "Your  
wonderful, Now go,"  
Cole flamed out of the room. The demon lingered for a moment gave Phoebe a  
look of disgust mixed with a look of desire. Then he too disappeared.  
Phoebe looked at the small box in her hand. She sat down and opened it A  
locket, a beautiful locket. She smiled, She loved Cole and she knew that  
would never change, but she knew she had to do something, if not for her  
then for her child. She wanted them to grow up with both parents but that  
didn't seem to be a possibility unless she accepted him killing people.  
Flashes of what her child would be like scared her. She got up and walked a  
side table and grabbed a pen and paper in the drawer. She scribbled down a  
message about how she loved the gift and she be back soon she just went  
some where. Then she grabbed her purse and headed out. She hoped she be  
back before Cole got home. She grabbed her cell from her purse and dialed  
Darryl's number. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
  
"Phoebe! Slow down," Darryl said putting his hands up.  
"Sorry," She replied.  
"So Cole became the source," He started then he noticed a co-worker walking  
by, "Of all paper clips?" the co- worker past and he continued, "of all  
evil?"  
"Yep," Phoebe nodded.  
"And you're his evil queen?" Darryl said raising his eyebrows.  
"Another yep," Phoebe admitted biting her lip.  
"Um... isn't this is more of your sister's area of expertise?" He questioned.  
"Well yeah, but that's not what I'm asking you about, I need your help,"  
Phoebe responded, "Here's the thing..."  
Leo orbed into the kitchen.  
"Oh my god!" he yelled, he couldn't see anything but bakery stuff, "Piper?"  
"I'm over here!" Piper called sending her hand up waving.  
Leo Walked around and saw Piper cooking.  
"Where's Paige?" Leo asked looking around, eyeing the cookie pile  
suspiciously.  
"She's getting something from her room," Piper responded with a sniffle.  
Leo looked down; he hated to see Piper in so much pain. He put his arms  
around her and held her close.  
"Don't ever leave me Leo," Piper sobbed.  
"No one could get me to leave not even if they wanted me to be an Elder,"  
Leo whispered to her.  
"You break to many rules to be and Elder," Piper said with a small grin.  
"True," He replied with his cute smile, "Maybe if they all died in a freak  
accident,"  
"Leo you're here," Paige said peering over some brownies, "Maybe you can  
stop her from all this cooking,"  
"No, I love Piper's cooking to much," Leo sighed.  
"So this isn't enough stuff for you to munch on?" Paige questioned.  
"We'll have to see when I'm done," Leo said with a grin.  
"And the size of a whale!" Paige replied.  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Leo said nodding.  
Piper couldn't help but smile despite her pain; no one could make her feel  
better then Leo. He still was holding her even when Paige had come in. Sure  
she was still devastated about Phoebe but Leo dulled that pain.  
"Well I guess you guys should hear the Elder's plan for Phoebe," Leo  
Announced.  
"Wait they have a plan?" Piper said pulling out of Leo's grip to look at  
him.  
"Yep," He replied.  
"So what is it?" Paige asked, "Stop putting us in suspense!"  
"Well they say if she won't go willingly then she'll come unwillingly, so  
there sending people to get her and take her up there where she'll be  
rejuvenated and join the side of good," Leo explained.  
"What if she doesn't rejuvenate?" Paige questioned, "and what about Cole?"  
"I don't know they're plans about stuff like that, they didn't give me  
those details," Leo answered.  
"But you're her white lighter!" Piper responded.  
"I'm her white lighter, that they made clear, they're giving me one more  
chance to bring her back to our side..." Leo started.  
"So when do we go?" Piper blurted.  
"Alone," Leo finished.  
"What? We're her sister's she'd listen to us more then anyone," Piper  
complained.  
"The Elder's were very specific, they want me to go alone," Leo replied.  
"Screw the Elder's Leo!" Piper yelled.  
"Piper..." He said softly, "I know, but I understand why they want me to do  
it, they know how hurt you'd be with another failure and they need your  
strength to help incase it doesn't work. Incase we need to go in and get  
her,"  
"Leo..." Piper cried, "I want my sister back!"  
"And you'll get her, just let me do this," He explained, "Trust me,"  
She looked into his sincere eyes and nodded sadly, "Alright... alright,"  
Phoebe got home, set down her purse, She grabbed the note that had been  
untouched, and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed  
bottled water. She walked out of the room into the living room.  
"Phoebe," Someone called.  
"Cole? Is that you," Phoebe replied.  
"No," The voice responded.  
"Good cuz you don't sound like him," She replied, "Who are you?"  
Leo's form appeared in front of her.  
"Leo..." She said softly, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk Phoebe," He responded.  
"I don't want to talk," Phoebe said turning away.  
"You can't live like this Phoebe," Leo told her, "You're a good witch,"  
Phoebe turned towards him, "Am I? Because last time I checked I gave that  
up,"  
"Phoebe this isn't you," Leo frowned, "I know you,"  
"Do you?" She yelled, "I've changed! You may have watched me for all my  
life, which by the way is really creepy, but you don't know who I am  
anymore," she turned away again.  
"You're a good person, Phoebe," He responded loudly, "And you're a good  
witch, how do you plan to watch the people you love kill, Cole, your  
child?"  
When Phoebe looked back at him her eyes were filled with tears then she  
said quietly, "I do worry about that,"  
"Then come with me, come back to the manor, your baby can be good you just  
have to trust me," He said extending his hand.  
Phoebe held her face and looked at Leo's outstretched hand.  
"Piper and Paige miss you, Piper turned the kitchen into a sea of cookies,"  
Leo told her.  
"Cole..." She whispered.  
"Please come with me Phoebe," Leo coaxed.  
"Leo what are you doing here?" A deep voice said from behind Leo.  
He turned, Cole stood there looking at Leo,"  
"Cole," Leo replied.  
"What are you doing?" Cole said crossing his arms.  
"I was trying to get Phoebe see reason," Leo said bluntly.  
Cole was about to replied when Phoebe small voice came, "Leo, I'm staying  
here,"  
Leo looked sadly at her, "Phoebe... Please your sister's need you,"  
"I'm sorry Leo," She said quietly looking down.  
"Phoebe..." He tried again.  
"I think she said no Leo," Cole said loudly, "You need to go,"  
Leo glared at Cole then orbed out.  
Phoebe looked at Cole with her teary eyes. He walked towards her and hugged  
her.  
"It's Okay Phoebe," He told her. She didn't respond but instead pushed her  
head on his chest, He kissed the top of her head, "I love you," She still  
didn't answer, but still held onto him like her life depended on it. He  
didn't speak again but just stood there and held her. 


End file.
